


Elation and Trepidation

by MakutaMatata



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sonamy Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakutaMatata/pseuds/MakutaMatata
Summary: Written for Sonamy week 2020. Prompt: Excitement
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Elation and Trepidation

Amy Rose was giddy. More than that, she was positively exuberant. Today was the day she’d been waiting for. After so many lonely nights, so many years of heartbreak, countless chases and races, Sonic had finally agreed to go on a date with her. And it wasn’t out of pity or to get her off his back, Amy could tell, he was truly sincere. All the heartbreak finally felt as though it was worth it. 

The pink hedgehog was so excited she could barely sleep the night before. As the sun broke over the horizon and light flooded into her room, Amy’s eyes shot open and a smile spread across her face. She didn’t feel the exhaustion from barely sleeping, her exhilaration overpowered all. 

Immediately, she sprung out of bed. She had to be at the top of her game today. Which dress to choose? Makeup palette? Perfume? Nothing was too much today. 

Before she could make any decisions, there was a knock at her front door. She had nearly forgotten she was expecting company. With a spring in her step, she bounded over to her front door and tore it open, revealing her two close friends Blaze and Cream at her doorstep. 

“Hey guys!” Amy said with a smile. 

Amy’s contagious grin spread to Cream, who broke into a giggle and threw herself into Amy’s arms. 

“Today’s the day, Amy!” she exclaimed, nuzzling into her neck. “Are you excited?”

“You bet!” Amy replied. 

“My, you look effervescent today, Amy,” Blaze observed. 

Amy could only laugh. She wasn’t entirely sure what that word meant. 

“Come on in, you guys,” Amy said, relinquishing her hold on Cream and gesturing inside. 

The reason Amy had invited her friends over was to help her get ready. So much was riding on this date for her, and it would take a lot more than one head to make sure everything went perfectly. Who better to place her trust in than her two best friends?

Finally, the trio settled on a look. 

“Amy, you look amazing!” Cream exclaimed, looking Amy up and down. 

Blaze nodded in agreement. “Indeed, Sonic will certainly find you pulchritudinous.”

Amy shook her head. She had no idea what that meant either.

The pink hedgehog examined herself in the mirror. She had to agree with her friends - there was no way Sonic would be able to resist her looking like this. 

There was a ding from nearby that sounded like a timer. Amy immediately snapped to her senses and glanced over. Her eyes widened. 

“Oh shoot,” she exclaimed, hastily scooping up her bag. “I gotta go! We’re meeting up in 15 minutes!”

Blaze and Cream watched as Amy threw her shoes and a coat on, taking extra care to not ruin her outfit. 

“Good luck, Amy!” said Cream. 

“I hope your date is felicitous,” Blaze added with a curt nod.

“Thanks guys,” Amy replied, practically skipping to her front door. “And Blaze, please stop using such big words. I have no idea what you’re saying.”

She vivaciously closed the door with a wave to her friends and was on her way.

\---

Amy’s heart was pounding. Was it excitement or nervousness? She couldn’t tell. Maybe a mixture of both. She and Sonic were scheduled to meet up at a cafe near her house. It was a small place, with only enough seating for maybe six people but it was quaint and cozy. The perfect place for a date. 

As Amy approached the cafe, she couldn’t help but wonder what Sonic had planned. Was he going to wear clothes? Maybe he’d bring her flowers? Or maybe after they were done at the cafe, he’d hold her close and carry her while they ran around the city, just like old times. The excitement was almost too much for her to handle. Anything could happen.

It was nearly time for Sonic to arrive. Amy took a seat near the window and gazed out for a sign of blue streak that her heart always yearned to see. She specifically wanted to arrive before Sonic. Arriving faster than the fastest thing alive was sure to leave a good impression on him. Not that she needed to worry about her first impression. After all, she and Sonic had known each other for years. Despite this, Amy still felt she had to impress. A pang of nervousness shot through her chest. She had known Sonic for years, yet every time they met still felt like a first date. 

The seconds began to seem like hours. Amy could feel a tingling sensation in her chest. How quickly her excitement turned to nervousness. Her eyes scanned the landscape outside the cafe. She didn’t see any sign of her blue hero. The clock seemed to be ticking right in her ear, but whenever she looked at it she found that only seconds had passed. Sonic would be here any moment. So where was he?

_ There’s still time _ , Amy thought, anxiously glancing from the road outside to the clock, and back at the road.  _ Sonic won’t be late. I trust him. _

But doubt wracked her mind. Her mind flashed through all the times Sonic had ignored her, left her on read, turned her down, kept her at arm’s length, and ran away from her. After all that, could she truly accept him to come around so abruptly? How could she trust that he would show up now, after all the times he didn’t? She wanted to trust Sonic, and she knew she did, but there was a small part of her heart that doubted him. One that was still reeling from the pain of heartbreak and the loneliness of being ignored over and over. But what choice did she have but to put her faith in him? That was the kind of person she was. 

She instead chose to remember all the times that Sonic came through for her. All the spur of the moment hugs they exchanged that Sonic loved so much before his mind registered how awkward he felt, all the “might as well have been dates” hang outs they’ve been on, and the look Sonic had in his eyes whenever he looked at her. When she remembered that look he always gave her, all doubt was erased from her mind. He loved her just as much as she loved him, she was certain of it. Hope began to well up in her heart once more. It would be just like normal; just her and Sonic hanging out like they always do. A smile spread across her face. Sonic would come. She knew he would. 

Excitement started to build in her chest once again as she began to imagine all the things they would do together today. She simply could not wait. 

_ But where is he?  _ she thought.  _ It wouldn’t kill the fastest thing alive to show up a minute or two early, would it? _

She peeked at the clock. The second hand ticked into place, signifying the start of the exact minute that Sonic promised to meet up with her. 

Sure enough, the bells of the door jingled at that exact moment. Amy’s heart jumped into her chest. That had to be him. The fastest thing alive that she loved so much was right on time. 

She stood up and turned around, and there he was in all his glory. 

The blue hedgehog decided to wear a brown scarf. Amy thought it was a very good look for him. He seemed nervous and looked as though he felt out of place as he glanced around the cafe and finally made eye contact with Amy. He seemed to freeze up when he saw her, his mouth gaping open slightly and his eyes wide as he gazed at her. He seemed dumbstruck. One of his hands was hidden behind his back. 

“Sonic?” Amy breathed. 

Sonic smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. 

“H-hey Amy,” he stammered. “Y-you look great. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

It was at that moment that it finally hit her. Sonic showed up after all! Of course he loved her too. Amy was almost mad at herself for doubting him for even a second. 

Blaze was right - Sonic did find her pulchritudinous. He could barely keep his eyes off of her.

“Oh, Sonic, you didn’t keep me waiting at all!” she exclaimed, rushing forward and taking his hand. Her smile was just as infectious as always as she looked up at Sonic, because he broke into a grin too. The moment Amy took his hand, he was at ease once more. 

“Hey, I got ya a little something,” he told her, this time far less awkwardly. From behind his back he produced an extravagant bouquet of vivid crimson roses. Amy could scarcely believe her eyes. It was going exactly how she had imagined it would. 

Cautiously, as if not daring to believe that she wasn’t dreaming, Amy gingerly took the bouquet in her hand. She stared at it blankly for a moment before a single tear rolled down her cheek. His gesture felt as though he reached through her chest and tickled her heart directly. 

“Sonic…” Amy whispered, looking back into Sonic’s eyes. “Thank you. They’re beautiful.”

He shot her a charming wink and clasped his hand around hers. Once more he glanced around the tiny cafe. His mouth curled into a frown. 

“Isn’t this place kinda cramped, Ames?” he asked her. 

Amy pouted. “What, you don’t like it? I’ll have you know their tiramisu is phenomenal!”

Sonic’s expression brightened. “Well we gotta try that! But after we’re goin’ for a jog together, okay? Gotta burn off those calories.”

With his hands still clasped around Amy’s, Sonic led her to their table and they took a seat. Amy’s excitement continued to grow. This was going exactly as she dreamed it would. At that moment, she was the happiest hedgehog in the world.


End file.
